


Miss May

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: For Memorial day in May is there anything more patriotic?Based on THAT picture of AT and a flag.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	Miss May

"Carter." She said, picking up her ringing personal cell phone as she worked in her lab.

"Hey Colonel." She heard him tease her slightly.

"Hey you." She smiled, hearing his voice. "Coming home for the weekend?" She asked him softly, hope in her voice.

"Yousurebettcha." He informed her. 

"Good." She sighed in relief. She hated the calls where he said he'd be late or worse, he couldn't come at all, although for those she just jumped to see him in DC. Knowing her full attention wasn't needed, she switched the call to the handsfree speaker so she could listen to his voice as she started typing on her laptop.

"We've … umm … been doing some housekeeping here at the Pentagon." He told her, carefully phrasing his statement.

"Really?" She asked him and chuckled, "you'd think the government would hire someone for that."

"They do but not … um… for this kind of housekeeping though." He told her, seemingly distracted.

"Okay. What kind of housekeeping?" She asked him, only half listening.

"There's a backlog of calendars." He told her.

"Didn’t think history was your thing." She teased him.

"Ohhh, I wouldn’t say that. This kind of history definitely has my liking."

"Mmmmhuhh." She said, now paying more attention to the results coming through on her laptop than to what Jack was discussing.

"1995, to be exact." He continued down this line of thought, hoping to draw Sam’s attention back to him.

"Ninety-five, sure." She repeated, absently.

"It’s a special kind of calendar." He told her.

"Okay?" She replied, still confused, still paying more attention to her results than to Jack and his interest in an old 1995 calendar.

"It was one for charity." He revealed.

"Oh, that’s nice." She said, offhanded, as she recorded some analysis on a separate computer.

"It was for the troops." Jack smiled as he tried to explain his fascination with this calendar. "Called ‘Armed and Ready to Serve’” He told her, the name making her snap attention to her phone. 

Sam’s jaw dropped her eye narrowing on the offending cell.

"Got rid of the rest, but one Miss May has my full attention."

"Oh, no!" She said, taking him off handsfree speaker and putting her phone to her ear.

"I gotta tell ya, Carter, it makes the flag look good."

"Oh God!" She said, shrinking down into her stool, a blush effused her face and started to spread through her body.

"Gives the phrase 'my full attention' a whole different meaning." He said, smugly, finally getting Sam’s full undivided attention.

"Oh God, Jack!" She blurted, embarrassed. "Burn it. Just get rid of it, please?" 

"Not a chance in hell!" He said to her. "My wife is Miss May!" 

"Oh God!" She repeated.

"And hot!" He continued.

Jack--"

"I mean I knew the hot bit already -- but this! I didn't know you had it in ya! Desecrating the American Flag in all the right ways." He said smugly. There was a silence on the line before he burst out laughing "I have a couple of questions."

Sam knew what her husband was asking without him actually asking the questions. They were that attuned to each other.

"It was right after I broke up with Jonas, and I was kind of on a feminist rampage. I'd just cut my hair and they came round asking if anyone would be willing to take part in a sexy photoshoot for a charity calendar the next year and I volunteered. Right? Because what's more feministic than a sexy photoshoot--"

"Carter--"

"And the feminist in me took over, just like that first meeting with the 'reproductive organs being on the inside' speech – so it’s like this forceful headstrong -- Amazon warrior feminist just takes over me – immediately -- and I can't stop her when she does-- But I had to do it, because I said I would. I was a bit tense before the … photoshoot so I had to loosen up. I think I may have been tipsy when I did it." Sam confessed, hoping that Jack understood.

"Sam--" Jack’s voice was soft in her ear, but Sam didn’t seem to hear him.

"And so, I did it and I knew I was May, but I've never actually seen it and I'd really really prefer no one else did!"

He paused deliberately, waiting to be sure she was finished. "My questions weren't to reprimand you." He made efforts in both his words and tone to assure her of his feelings on this matter.

“No?” She questioned.

“Samantha,” he said softly, his voice warm and full of love. “You are my wife and I love you. I  _ know _ you have a kinkier side.” Again, there was a quiet pause before he continued. "And you do -- have my – umm -- full attention." He told her, hoping that for the third time of mentioning it in this phone call she'd catch on.

"R-really?" She said blushing and catching on.

"Oh! Yes!" He said with such a sexy tone to his voice it turned her on.

"Oh!" She said quietly as her body began to react to both his words and voice.

Jack looked down at the photo, one finger caressing her face, both love and adoration in his eyes. He cleared his throat before asking, "So, this was before the Stargate program?"

"I'd already been recruited, and I was debriefing--" which earned a chuckle from Jack. "Very funny."

"I'll be honest. It surprised me," Jack told her softly, "I do get it that it was something you had to do." He said, unknowingly soothing her conscience. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" She asked him, a shy little smile appearing on her lips.

"Yeah." He reflected. "Sam,  _ That _ smile." 

She blushed and said quietly, "Please don't tell the others."

"You kidding?" He told her. "I’m keeping this  _ all _ to myself."

"Jack!" She reprimanded him.

"I have one more question".

"Okay?"

"So, are you completely naked under there?"

She blushed again and admitted softly, "I had on some white thongs and boob tape to cover my um--"

"Got it." 

She giggled a little at the strangled response. "You like that?" 

"Oh, yes!" He grinned. "You know… I don't have any meetings until Monday morning, and the scheduled flight to the Mountain leaves in an hour, so I could be with you--"

"You better be." She told him in a flirtatious tone.

"Okay," He smirked, "You have one job." He told her.

"What’s that?"

"Find a flag we can desecrate." he joked.

“Jack!” she reprimanded him. 

“I’m kidding!” he laughed. “Although you know, young lady, you were violating several Flag Codes--”

“It wasn’t even a real flag.” she muttered. 

“That is so not the point!” he chuckled. 

“What is the point?” she asked him.

“You’re hot and I’m married to you.” He replied smugly.

“Jack your flight!” She reminded him, knowing he’d need to get a move on, even as a General he couldn’t delay the flight, he’d need to organise his presence on the flight.

“Right gotta go, see you soon--Miss May.” 


End file.
